


Mail

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis attends a meeting.





	Mail

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Either sending each other nudes or taking pictures mid-coitus! Or both. Both is good.” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=76105#cmt76105).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Clarus interjects with a droning counterpoint that nearly puts Noctis right to sleep. He glances across the table to his advisor, but Ignis’ attention is focused on the speaker. The rest of the council members are dull even just to look at. There are no guards posted around the corners of the room, though glaives man the doors. Noctis is alone in his misery. His phone vibrates against his leg, and his heart skips a beat—maybe it’s Prompto, ready with some hilarious anecdote that will keep him going. He plucks the phone out of his pocket and swipes over to messenger. A picture fills his screen. 

It’s Gladiolus sprawled out across his off-white sheets, smirking up at the camera. He’s completely shirtless, and Noctis can see every sweeping line of his tattoo. For a long moment, Noctis stares at his boyfriend’s enormous pecs, and then he puts the phone down in his lap and pretends he heard a word of Clarus’ speech.

Regis nods thoughtfully and resumes speaking. The phone buzzes. It’s on silent, but Noctis can feel the vibrations in his thigh. He probably shouldn’t have put the phone there. He looks back under the table and flips his phone over. 

This picture has Gladiolus on his side, reaching back to stuff a thick dildo in his lubed-up ass. Noctis can see splotches of oil slicked along Gladiolus’ meaty thighs. His head isn’t in the photo, but Noctis would know that tight ass anywhere. He bites his bottom lip and puts the phone on sleep mode.

It lights up a second later with Gladiolus’ hand around his cock. The awkward side-view shows both parts of his crotch—the thick shaft being fisted and the taut cheeks spread open. Noctis’ tongue traces his lips. 

The next picture is so filthy that Noctis has to immediately turn it off. He coughs, and the entire table turns to look at him. His father pauses.

Noctis gracelessly announces, “I have to go the washroom.” 

He doesn’t wait for a response. He stands up, making sure to hold the phone over his crotch to hide any evidence of an erection. He pointedly doesn’t meet Ignis’ eye, because he knows Ignis _will know._

Noctis races to the washroom, takes a picture of his own cock, and sends it back, then returns to the meeting with his jacket over his lap and his evening all planned out from the first second he escapes.


End file.
